just_dance_videogame_seriesfandomcom-20200216-history
Just Dance Unlimited
Just Dance Unlimited is a service that started to be available on newer versions of Just Dance 2016. Summary The Just Dance Unlimited service is a subscription based contract. Once subscribed, the player can dance to over 200 songs from past games in the series, along with songs that are new to the series. The player can either redeem the service through a code (Such as the codes given in the Gold Editions of the games) or by paying for it. Prices vary by country and/or retailer Songs from the service work the same as the ones in the main game: they are turned into autodances once they end, they can be used as songs to send in for others to compete on the World Video Challenge, and they can be used in the Sweat & Playlist mode. They are also compatible with the Just Dance Controller. The one thing that separates them is that they are streamed in real time. This is different from the ones in the main game which are pre-programmed. The service is available through the Playstation 4, Wii U, and Xbox One on Just Dance 2016 and on the same consoles, plus the Nintendo Switch and the PC, on Just Dance 2017. The player cannot choose certain songs they desire from the service; they come in one big package. Gold Edition The Gold Edition is a special version of a game containing a code that unlocks the service for 3 months. It is only in the NTSC region for the consoles that support the service, plus the PC. If the player doesn't buy the Gold Edition, the player still receives a code for the Unlimited service for 2 days in the NTSC region. For PAL region can access for a month (2016) and free three month access for 2017 version without the code (This is also applicable with NTSC region). Songs This table only lists songs exclusive to the service. For a list of all the songs in Just Dance Unlimited, click here. Imya 505 and Ona Tanzcy Dla Mnie are only available in Unlimited when played on Just Dance 2017 Alternates Along with the Classic version of songs, alternates are also included in the service. Below is a list of all the alternates that are available in the service The FANMADE versions of Stadium Flow and This Is How We Do only appear in the Unlimited service on Just Dance 2016. Mashups The Unlimited service also provides mashups. These mashups do not require a subscription in order to play them, unlike the rest of the content from Unlimited. Mashups also do not appear between games: mashups with songs from Just Dance 2016 only appear in 2016, and mashups with songs from Just Dance 2017 only appear in 2017. Community Remixes Community Remixes are routines performed by players of the game. Like mashups, Community Remixes do not appear between games: Community Remixes with songs from Just Dance 2016 only appear in 2016, and Community Remixes with songs from Just Dance 2017 only appear in 2017. VIPMADE Similar to VIPs from Just Dance 2015, VIPMADEs are routines that are performed by famous people for players to follow along. These routines are not available everywhere, but rather in specific countries. Like all other content, these VIPMADEs do not appear between games. Trivia *With the addition of service on the Xbox One, it has made it possible to dance to songs that always required a controller to play, such as Domino and Cotton Eyed Joe. *Like the songs in the primary game, an avatar will be unlocked of the dancer/one of the dancers once the song has been played. *All of the mashups that stem from songs in Just Dance 2016 have a purple backdrop in their preview pictures. *Down By The Riverside is spelled with a capital S in "Riverside", resulting in "RiverSide". This has not been fixed since it's inception. *Some alternate choreographies have been renamed with a different label than in their source game. The songs that were labeled as "On Stage" in their source game have been renamed to "Sing Along" while the Alternate version of Can't Take My Eyes Off You was renamed to the "Wrestler" version. At one point, the Sweat version of It's You was renamed to the "Aerobics" version, but it was later renamed back to the Sweat version. *Songs from Just Dance, Just Dance 2, and Just Dance 3 are usually given updated looks, to accommodate with the updated style songs in the series have now portrayed in. *Songs from the Kids series still retain features that were attributes for the Kids series, such as their Gold Move effect used in Kids 2 and their other "Gold Move" effect seen in Kids 2014.